Finding Love
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Ally's parents have divorced a year ago, her mom remarried, Trish moved to Spain, Dez to New York, and Cassidy to California, and Ally lives with her dad in Miami and works at Sonic Boom. What happens when Austin finds out both Ally and Cassidy share a secret past? Will Austin and Ally remain friends throughout the drama and find love? Or will they part ways? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Story of My Life, Ally

**Hey guys! I'm back! Don't hate because this is a different story, I am making a sequel, but I am writing a story you guys can read while I'm writing the other one. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my new story, Finding Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with it. (That goes for the rest of the story.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Story of My Life**

**Ally's POV:**

Hi, I'm Ally! I'm 17 years old, I have brown hair with blonde dip dye, brown eyes, and I'm told my smile can light up any room that was until my life was changed and thrown off course.

My mom and dad divorced because he was an alcoholic and he smoked, she remarried and moved to California, a year after she left my dad quit smoking and drinking so I stay with him in Miami so I can be with my best friend Trish.

My dad and I work at Sonic Boom, a music store he owns in the Miami Mall, I love working there and I love hanging out with my friends, until Trish moved to Spain, Dez went to New York to try to follow his dream of becoming a director, and Cassidy went to become a famous singer and dancer in California 3 months after my mom left, and I am working in a music store with my dad, too shy to make friends, too scared to conquer my stage fright, too scared to stand out at school.

"Excuse me?" Someone asks me at the counter and I lift my head and close the book I have been writing in.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"No, I was just wondering what you were writing in your book." The boy asks with a smile. He looks my age and he has blonde hair, brown eyes, a million dollar smile that makes me smile too.

"Oh this?" I ask while holding my book up, and he nods.

"I was just writing some stuff in it." I say with confidence, which is weird, because I am normal shy and awkward around guys, but not this one.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Austin Moon." He says.

"Ally Dawson." I say.

We shook hands and I knew we would be good friends.

**I loved this chapter, and I hope you like this story so far, check out my other stories, Austin's Jealousy, Battle For His Heart, Baby Steps, and I Want You Bad. Also check out my new story Here Comes Forever, which will be the sequel for I Want You Bad. It will be up soon. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Story of My Life, Austin

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry about making you guys wait for an update, I had school, doctor appointments, and I was super busy. I'm sooo sorry. Any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer… You know.**

**Previously on Finding Love:**

"Excuse me?" Someone asks me at the counter and I lift my head and close the book I have been writing in.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"No, I was just wondering what you were writing in your book." The boy asks with a smile. He looks my age and he has blonde hair, brown eyes, a million dollar smile that makes me smile too.

"Oh this?" I ask while holding my book up, and he nods.

"I was just writing some stuff in it." I say with confidence, which is weird, because I am normal shy and awkward around guys, but not this one.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Austin Moon." He says.

"Ally Dawson." I say.

We shook hands and I knew we would be good friends.

**Chapter 2: Story of My Life, Austin**

**Austin's POV:**

Hi, I'm Austin! I'm 17 years old, I have blond hair and brown eyes, and I love music. I am an overnight internet sensation, and all because of Ally Dawson. Yes, I knew her before I just met her. We were both in middle school together and now high school but she doesn't recognize me. She wrote a song in 7th grade and I kinda, maybe stole it. Hey! I said kinda.

But seeing her again reminds me of old times and gives me butterflies.

Yeah… I like Ally, she's sweet, and pretty, and kind, and pretty, and talented, and pretty, and funny, and pretty, and did I mention she is pretty?

"Austin? Austin?" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I ask snapping out of my fantasy about old times.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Why do you say that?"I ask.

"Because you are really close to my face…" She trailed off.

"Oh sorry, I, I'm so sorry." I say backing away.

"Don't be." She said as she pulled me back by the collar, leaning in.

I lean in too we are so close, then, "Ally! What are you do you think you are doing?" A man asks.

I see the look on Ally's face, terrified, as she turns around.

"Hey…"

**Ohhh drama! I'm sorry if you don't like drama but this is my story, if you say I'm a good writer then you shouldn't care if there is drama or not. Sorry my opinion. I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks & Realization

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Lol! I'm sorry it is taking me a long time to update, I was busy with a lot of things, I promise from now on I'll try to either update 1 chapter every day, or update at least 3 times a week.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It has drama in it so if you don't like drama I'm sorry, this was the only idea in my head at the moment.**

**Disclaimer…You know.**

**Previously on Finding Love:**

Yeah… I like Ally, she's sweet, and pretty, and kind, and pretty, and talented, and pretty, and funny, and pretty, and did I mention she is pretty?

"Austin? Austin?" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I ask snapping out of my fantasy about old times.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Why do you say that?"I ask.

"Because you are really close to my face…" She trailed off.

"Oh sorry, I, I'm so sorry." I say backing away.

"Don't be." She said as she pulled me back by the collar, leaning in.

_I lean in too we are so close, then, "Ally! What are you do you think you are doing?" A man asks. _

_I see the look on Ally's face, terrified, as she turns around._

_"Hey…"_

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks & Realization**

**Ally's POV:**

"Ally! What are you do you think you are doing?" A man asks.

I know that voice, it is very familiar and now, I'm more scared then I have ever been in my life.

Austin catches that I'm scared and has a confused look on his face but was staring the man down, I turn around.

"Hey….." I say.

"Don't 'Hey….' Me!" Dallas says.

Yes, I had been dating Dallas but we had broken up, I'm trying my hardest not to scream and cry right now.

**Flashback***

"_Ally? Why were you talking to that boy?! Are you cheating on me?!" Dallas asks._

"_What? No! We are just good friends." I say._

"_You are nothing but a liar! A no good lying cheating skank!" Dallas said and he slaps me hard across the face I fall down from the force._

_Dallas smirks and walks to the garage to play video games, I took this as my chance to run upstairs, pack my clothes, and leave and never look back._

**End Flashback***

Austin was the blonde haired boy I was "cheating" on Dallas with, I knew he was, I just didn't want to say that to Dallas or Austin, it would cause bloodshed.

I open my eyes and sit up after blacking out from Dallas slapping me to find Austin and Dallas fist fighting and yelling at each other.

"Spoke too soon." I mumbled to myself.** (1)**

"I can't believe you could be cruel enough to slap a woman!"Austin screamed.

"She may be a woman, but she is my girlfriend and she deserves it!" Dallas screamed back.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Dallas. And I didn't cheat on you with that blonde boy! He was just a friend!" I scream.

Dallas and Austin both stop fighting and look at me.

Austin looked confused, while he asked "You dated this jerk? And what blonde boy?"

"Yes I dated Dallas, and it was the biggest mistake of my life! And there was this blonde boy I was friends with 2 years ago, I forgot his name but we were just talking and Dallas got mad and slapped me, and I left." I said explaining everything to Austin.

Austin turned around to face Dallas, "Don't ever! Touch Ally again! Or you will regret it!" He screamed.

**Austin's POV:**

I think I am the blonde boy Ally was talking about. Wait, I know I am, because I was talking to her about this song we heard on the radio while hanging out when Dallas came over and jerked Ally away by the arm.

I hate that jerk! This is pretty low for a best friend.

Yes, Dallas was my best friend Ally, Dallas and I were best friends until they started dating and I first saw him hit her! Now we are enemies and we always will be!

"Ally, can I tell you something?" I ask Ally.

"Sure what is it Austin?" She asks.

"You remember that blonde boy?" I ask.

"Yes, I knew him since we were little, and we went to middle school together, and we are neighbors, until he moved away. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I was the blonde boy. And I didn't move away, I just moved a block away. A block closer to my parents' store, and the school." I said.

"OMG! You are the blonde boy? I never noticed!" Ally said sarcastically. **(2)**

"Wait, you knew?!" I ask.

"Yeah, of course I knew. I could never forget. You were my best friend. And crush." I mumble the last part to myself.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Just come here."**(3) ** I say and pull him by his collar to kiss him passionately.

When we pull away, I see he has a confused look on his face and I felt horrible just now remembering, he's dating Cassidy. **(4)**

"I, I'm so sorry." I say running away leaving Austin standing in the middle of the mall.** (5)**

**Wow, Draaamaaa! So, what do you think happens next? **

**Ally and Austin get together?**

**Austin remains with Cassidy?**

**Ally gets together with an old friend? (Elliot)**

**Or, Austin writes and serenades Ally with a song, and you guys request the song, If I cannot use a song you requested, I'll use it in future chapters for concerts Austin does.**

**I though this part was funny, but probably not.**

**I love the way I wrote this, I can hear Laura Marano (Ally) actually saying it as I wrote it, lol.**

"**Just come here" is a line Austin uses to get Ally to hug him in Partners and Parachutes, the episode they officially become a couple in.**

**Didn't see that coming did you?**

**I so want to do this so day in the future, but I hope the guy stops me.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this longgggg chapter! **

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome! **


	4. Chapter 4: Steal Your Heart

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like 8 days. I was really busy with school, and dance stated yesterday. Yup, I'm a dancer, Ballet, Pointe, and now Clogging. (If you don't know what Clogging is you can look it up.) Again, I am sooo sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer….. You know.**

**Previously on Finding Love:**

_"Just come here."____I say and pull him by his collar to kiss him passionately._

_When we pull away, I see he has a confused look on his face and I felt horrible just now remembering, he's dating Cassidy._

_"I, I'm so sorry." I say running away leaving Austin standing in the middle of the mall__._

**Chapter 4: Steal Your Heart**

**Austin's POV:**

It has been a week since Ally has kissed me then ran off, she would talk to me, but acted like the kiss never happened and we were just friends.

I'm so confused, I'm dating Cassidy who lives in California now, Ally kissed me a week ago, said she had a crush on me since we were little, yet acts like nothing happened.

I don't know what to do so I call Dez.

"Hello?" Dez asks.

"Hey, it's Austin." I say

"Oh Hey! What's up?" he asks

"I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"Ok, but we need to make it quick; I have some last minute editing on my video project for my filming class." He said.

"Ok, um well, I'm dating Cassidy, but Ally and I kissed a week ago." I say.

"Wow, uh, Wow…. Wow really?" Is all Dez can say.

"Yes. Now, I'm confused and don't know what to do." I say.

"Confused? How?" Dez asks.

"Well, I'm dating Cassidy, but Ally and I kissed, and I liked it. So, what do I do now?" I ask.

"Wait, don't you have a concert at Sonic Boom tomorrow?" Dez asks.

"Yeah….. Why?" I ask.

"Well, you can write a song and sing it to Ally." Dez suggested.

"Dez! That's a great idea!" I exclaim.

"Ok, well, you better get started." He said.

"I will. I'll talk to you later tomorrow." I say.

"Ok, bye. Let me know how it goes." Dez says.

"Ok, I will. Bye." I say and hang up to get started on the song for Ally.

***Skip a day***

**Austin's POV:**

I'm standing on the stage warming up for my concert, there are about 50 people in here, and I'm really nervous that something will go wrong.

"Hey guys! I'm singing a new song today. I hope you guys like it." I say as the band starts playing my new song.

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel smile  
From a magazine  
But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere  
There's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it  
Girl, you drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty  
To the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny  
You make me want it all  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess  
I kind of like it  
That you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it

No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I end the song and finish the concert. As I'm stepping off the stage I see Ally walking towards me.

"Hey. That's a great song." She says.

"Thanks. I wrote by myself last night." I reply.

"May I ask who it is about?" She asks.

"Yes, you may. It's about…" I say but got interrupted by a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" The mystery person said.

"Cassidy?! Is that you?!" I hear Ally shriek.

"Ally?! OMG! How are you?!" Cassidy says, and she uncovers my eyes and goes to hug Ally.

"Wait. Ally, you know Cassidy?" I ask.

"Yes, she is my best friend. She moved to California 3 months after my mom moved there. How do you know her?" Ally asks.

"Well… she's my girlfriend." I say putting my arm around Cassidy.

"Oh. Right, I knew that. I feel really stupid now. Well, I'm happy for you guys. I have to go do something real quick." Ally says and walks upstairs to the practice room.

Cassidy and I look at each other confused.

"I'll go talk to her." I say, just as I say it, I hear Ally scream.

Cassidy and I run up the steps to the practice room door to find it locked, I kick down the door and now my foot hurts.

We look around the room to find Ally lying on the floor with a hand mark on her cheek, a bruise on her arm, and she was holding her ankle.

Dallas was standing above her staring at Cassidy and me.

"One more step, and she gets beat again." He says to us, but mostly to me.

"Wait, what will it take for you not to hurt her?" Cassidy asks, clearly worried about Ally.

"I want to her to come back home with me, and to be my girlfriend again." He replies.

"Not a chance." Ally says.

"I'll do it." Cassidy says.

"What?" Ally, Dallas and I ask.

"I'll date you Dallas, if you let Ally go, and promise not to hurt her ever again, or I will hurt you." Cassidy replies.

All I can think is that I want Ally to be ok; I wish Cassidy would change her mind, and that jerk Dallas would leave us alone. What am I going to do?

**Wow, drama huh? I hope you guys liked it. If you have any ideas, tips, or something you want to happen in the story, or storyline, feel free to PM me, or review. I will gladly appreciate it. **

**I Love Ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**Follow me on Twitter R5RauraAuslly29**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices & Regrets

**Hey guys! Again I made you wait a long time for another chapter, I'm so sorry. I promise I will try to update every day or at least 3 times a week. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: … You know.**

_Previously on Finding Love:_

_"Cassidy?! Is that you?!" I hear Ally shriek._

_"Ally?! OMG! How are you?!" Cassidy says, and she uncovers my eyes and goes to hug Ally._

_"Wait. Ally, you know Cassidy?" I ask._

_"Yes, she is my best friend. She moved to California 3 months after my mom moved there. How do you know her?" Ally asks._

_"Well… she's my girlfriend." I say putting my arm around Cassidy._

_"Oh. Right, I knew that. I feel really stupid now. Well, I'm happy for you guys. I have to go do something real quick." Ally says and walks upstairs to the practice room._

_Cassidy and I look at each other confused._

_"I'll go talk to her." I say, just as I say it, I hear Ally scream._

_Cassidy and I run up the steps to the practice room door to find it locked, I kick down the door and now my foot hurts._

_We look around the room to find Ally lying on the floor with a hand mark on her cheek, a bruise on her arm, and she was holding her ankle._

_Dallas was standing above her staring at Cassidy and me._

_"One more step, and she gets beat again." He says to us, but mostly to me._

_"Wait, what will it take for you not to hurt her?" Cassidy asks, clearly worried about Ally._

_"I want to her to come back home with me, and to be my girlfriend again." He replies._

_"Not a chance." Ally says._

_"I'll do it." Cassidy says._

_"What?" Ally, Dallas and I ask._

_"I'll date you Dallas, if you let Ally go, and promise not to hurt her ever again, or I will hurt you." Cassidy replies._

_All I can think is that I want Ally to be ok; I wish Cassidy would change her mind, and that jerk Dallas would leave us alone. What am I going to do?_

**Chapter 5: Choices & Regrets**

**Cassidy's POV:**

I can't believe I said that! I know I said I would date Dallas if he let Ally go but, I just wanted him to stop hurting her, Ally's like a sister to me. I would never let anyone hurt her.

Maybe, Austin should be with her, to protect her. I'm sure if I am willing to risk my life in order to help Ally, Austin will protect her.

"Cassidy, may I speak to you please?" Austin said interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Ok." I reply.

We walk out of the room to talk privately.

"Why did you say that?! Don't you know you could get hurt?! Dallas won't make or keep that promise!" Austin yelled at me.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to keep Ally safe. At the moment I thought that was the only way how!" I yell back, shaking.

Austin, clearly seeing I'm scared, softened and hugged me. We walk back in the room to find Dallas gone, but Ally still lying on the floor holding her ankle.

"Where did he go?" I ask Ally.

"I don't know, he just left."Ally answered.

"Oh. I need to talk to you guys." I say.

"Ok." Ally and Austin say.

"Austin, I need to break up with you, I need to fix this problem for Ally, but promise me you'll protect Ally and take care of her, in case something happens to me." I say.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you." Austin says.

"Austin, you have no idea what Dallas is capable of. Ally isn't the only victim here. I was one too." I say.

"Wait, Dallas beat you too?" Austin asked.

"Yes, he beat me till I left to move here, where he couldn't find me, until he came here to look for me after Ally's mom moved away, I left 3 months after, but I shouldn't have. I should have stayed here to protect Ally." I say.

"Oh he is so going to get it!" Austin said and stormed out of the store.

"Austin!" I yell trying to stop him, it doesn't work.

I go over to Ally and wrap up her sprained ankle and help her up so I can give her a piggy back ride downstairs to put her in a spare wheelchair her father keeps in the store, and we go to find Austin before something bad happens that he will regret.

**Wow, drama. I hope you guys like it. I love ya'll! **

**Stay….. Rossome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Protection

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update a new chapter, I had school, and dance and I was busy. I was going to write and update yesterday but Fan fiction was down until 9 o'clock last night. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer…. You know.**

_Previously on Finding Love:_

_"Cassidy, may I speak to you please?" Austin said interrupting me from my thoughts._

_"Ok." I reply._

_We walk out of the room to talk privately._

_"Why did you say that?! Don't you know you could get hurt?! Dallas won't make or keep that promise!" Austin yelled at me._

_"I don't know! I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to keep Ally safe. At the moment I thought that was the only way how!" I yell back, shaking._

_Austin, clearly seeing I'm scared, softened and hugged me. We walk back in the room to find Dallas gone, but Ally still lying on the floor holding her ankle._

_"Where did he go?" I ask Ally._

_"I don't know, he just left."Ally answered._

_"Oh. I need to talk to you guys." I say._

_"Ok." Ally and Austin say._

_"Austin, I need to break up with you, I need to fix this problem for Ally, but promise me you'll protect Ally and take care of her, in case something happens to me." I say._

_"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you." Austin says._

_"Austin, you have no idea what Dallas is capable of. Ally isn't the only victim here. I was one too." I say._

_"Wait, Dallas beat you too?" Austin asked._

_"Yes, he beat me till I left to move here, where he couldn't find me, until he came here to look for me after Ally's mom moved away, I left 3 months after, but I shouldn't have. I should have stayed here to protect Ally." I say._

_"Oh he is so going to get it!" Austin said and stormed out of the store._

_"Austin!" I yell trying to stop him, it doesn't work._

_I go over to Ally and wrap up her sprained ankle and help her up so I can give her a piggy back ride downstairs to put her in a spare wheelchair her father keeps in the store, and we go to find Austin before something bad happens that he will regret._

**Chapter 6: Protection**

**Austin's POV:**

I don't know what I was thinking when I stormed out of Sonic Boom, but soon I was in the Cafeteria sitting on a bench.

I don't know what I was waiting or even looking for, but I know if I saw Dallas, he would not live to see the light of day ever again.

I stood up to turn around and I see a fist coming towards my face and everything goes dark for a while…..

**Cassidy's POV:**

After searching everywhere in the Mall for an hour, we finally found Austin sitting on a bench.

"Austin." Both Ally and I call out to him.

Austin raised his head to reveal a bloody nose!

I quickly pushed Ally over to him at once.

"OMG! Austin, what happened?!" I asked worried about him.

"I don't know. I just stood up and turned around to see someone's fist punching me in the face." Austin answered.

"Well then, let's get both of you guys to the hospital to get you guys checked out." I answer.

"What?! Why does Ally need to go?! What happened?" Austin asked clearly more worried about Ally then himself. You see why I broke up with him now, to get him to protect Ally and be with her.

I could always tell Austin liked Ally even when we started dating.

We finally got to the hospital to find out that Ally only has a sprain and Austin nose is not broken, they are both okay.

Let's hope we can keep them that way.

I drop them off at their houses before I get a phone call.

"_Hello?" I ask._

"_Hello Miss Watkins._*****_ I am calling to let you know we have found some evidence on a Mr. Dallas Martin_******_ and you and Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon are required to be at court tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. Thank you and have a good night." Someone says._

I hang up and quickly text Austin and Ally the news.

"_Be at the courthouse tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. They found evidence on Dallas, I don't know what for."_

They text me back saying they will be there.

I can't help but wonder what evidence they found, wait…. The security cameras!

**Wow! Draaamaaa! I hope you guys liked it. **

**If you guys have ideas, please share them. **

**Btw… do you guys who have twitter know how to do the #Ask people thing? I can never figure it out. **

**I Love Ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Courtrooms & Confessions

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, had writer's block, but daddy'sgirl11 mention a wedding for her story Sunshine, (check it out by the way, she is an awesome writer and it is a really cute story filled with dram and laughter), and I thought maybe a wedding will keep Ally safe, or will it…. Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer… you know. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on Finding Love: _

_Austin's POV:_

_I don't know what I was thinking when I stormed out of Sonic Boom, but soon I was in the Cafeteria sitting on a bench._

_I don't know what I was waiting or even looking for, but I know if I saw Dallas, he would not live to see the light of day ever again._

_I stood up to turn around and I see a fist coming towards my face and everything goes dark for a while….._

_Cassidy's POV:_

_After searching everywhere in the Mall for an hour, we finally found Austin sitting on a bench._

_"Austin." Both Ally and I call out to him._

_Austin raised his head to reveal a bloody nose!_

_I quickly pushed Ally over to him at once._

_"OMG! Austin, what happened?!" I asked worried about him._

_"I don't know. I just stood up and turned around to see someone's fist punching me in the face." Austin answered._

_"Well then, let's get both of you guys to the hospital to get you guys checked out." I answer._

_"What?! Why does Ally need to go?! What happened?" Austin asked clearly more worried about Ally then himself. You see why I broke up with him now, to get him to protect Ally and be with her._

_I could always tell Austin liked Ally even when we started dating._

_We finally got to the hospital to find out that Ally only has a sprain and Austin nose is not broken, they are both okay._

_Let's hope we can keep them that way._

_I drop them off at their houses before I get a phone call._

_"__Hello?" I ask._

_"__Hello Miss Watkins.__*__I am calling to let you know we have found some evidence on a Mr. Dallas Martin__**__and you and Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon are required to be at court tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. Thank you and have a good night." Someone says._

_I hang up and quickly text Austin and Ally the news._

_"__Be at the courthouse tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. They found evidence on Dallas, I don't know what for."_

_They text me back saying they will be there._

_I can't help but wonder what evidence they found, wait…. The security cameras!_

**Chapter 7: Courtrooms & Confessions ***

**Ally's POV:**

We arrived at the courthouse in time for the judge to walk in. We were all standing as she walked in, sat down and glanced around the room. I could tell as soon as she spotted me with my crutches since I couldn't put weight on my ankle just yet and Austin with bruises near his nose, I could tell she wanted to close the case and throw Dallas in jail.

"Miss Dawson, please rise and explain what happened to your ankle please." The judge said, and Cassidy and Austin turned to look at me since they don't know what happened, only Dallas, the Doctor I saw and I knew.

"Well your honor, I was walking upstairs in my dad's store in the mall to get something for Austin and Cassidy when Dallas got up from the couch and slapped me on the face, grabbed me by the arm to pick me back up and then threw me back on the floor and I rolled my ankle as I fell, causing me to sprain it." I explain as clearly as I could.

"Ok. Mr. Moon. Please explain what happened to your nose?" The judge asked Austin as I sat back down.

"I don't know really, your honor. I was just sitting on a bench cooling off after I heard both Ally and Cassidy were abused by Dallas, I stood up and I saw a fist coming towards me and I blacked out for about 10 minutes and then I came to, and saw my nose was bleeding." He explains, exactly as he told us what happened.

"Ok. Could you please play the evidence?" The judge says to one of the Police Officers.

The evidence played showing what happened to me and who hit Austin. Dallas did both things, and got charged for abuse and went to jail for 5 years.

After we got back to Sonic Boom Austin pulled me aside for some reason.

"What do you want to talk about Austin?" I ask.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Austin asked while pulling me in for a kiss.

"What was that about?" I asked after we pulled away.

"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you." He said, leaning in to kiss me more.

We went to my house, but my dad wasn't there since he went to a music convention, and I guess you can tell what happened next….

**So, did you guys like it? And if you guys think Austin and Ally do "something" you are right. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but that was the only idea that popped into my head and maybe, something bad happens next. Who knows? Oh, wait… I do. LOL! ;) I love ya'll! Stay Rossome! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm what?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for Finding Love. I'm sorry it took a few days. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything you might recognize. But I do own any new characters that I may add soon. **

_Previously on Finding Love: _

_Ally's POV:_

_We arrived at the courthouse in time for the judge to walk in. We were all standing as she walked in, sat down and glanced around the room. I could tell as soon as she spotted me with my crutches since I couldn't put weight on my ankle just yet and Austin with bruises near his nose, I could tell she wanted to close the case and throw Dallas in jail._

_"Miss Dawson, please rise and explain what happened to your ankle please." The judge said, and Cassidy and Austin turned to look at me since they don't know what happened, only Dallas, the Doctor I saw and I knew._

_"Well your honor, I was walking upstairs in my dad's store in the mall to get something for Austin and Cassidy when Dallas got up from the couch and slapped me on the face, grabbed me by the arm to pick me back up and then threw me back on the floor and I rolled my ankle as I fell, causing me to sprain it." I explain as clearly as I could._

_"Ok. Mr. Moon. Please explain what happened to your nose?" The judge asked Austin as I sat back down._

_"I don't know really, your honor. I was just sitting on a bench cooling off after I heard both Ally and Cassidy were abused by Dallas, I stood up and I saw a fist coming towards me and I blacked out for about 10 minutes and then I came to, and saw my nose was bleeding." He explains, exactly as he told us what happened._

_"Ok. Could you please play the evidence?" The judge says to one of the Police Officers._

_The evidence played showing what happened to me and who hit Austin. Dallas did both things, and got charged for abuse and went to jail for 5 years._

_After we got back to Sonic Boom Austin pulled me aside for some reason._

_"What do you want to talk about Austin?" I ask._

_"Who said I wanted to talk?" Austin asked while pulling me in for a kiss._

_"What was that about?" I asked after we pulled away._

_"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you." He said, leaning in to kiss me more._

_We went to my house, but my dad wasn't there since he went to a music convention, and I guess you can tell what happened next…._

**Chapter 8: I'm what?**

**Ally's POV:**

It has been 2 months since Austin and I kissed at the courthouse and "something happened" at my house the same day.

I have been feeling sick and I'm starting to gain weight and crave weird food cravings.

So I decided to go to the doctor's office, I try to call Austin to ask if wanted to come with me, no answer.

Austin and I have hardly talked since "what happened" except for saying "Hi" and writing songs together, other than that it has been very awkward between us, but, hey can you blame us?

I get to the doctor's office and sign in; as I'm waiting I try texting Austin.

"_Hey Austin, I'm at the doctor's office could you come here?" _I ask.

"_What? What's wrong?! What happened?!" _Typical Austin, always freaking out.

"_Nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling good." _I say.

"_Okay. I'm on my way now. It won't take long; I'm at the Wal-mart next to the Hospital." _He says.

"_Okay. See you when you get here."_ I say and sit and wait for the nurse to call my name.

Austin comes in and sits down with me.

"Now, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm just nauseous, have been for 2 months." I answer.

"Oh, you don't think…." He starts.

"Don't think what?" I ask.

"That you have the flu, or…" He says, his eyes wide open and his face is like he realized something bad.

"Or what?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just said or." He says snapping out of his thoughts and looking around the room avoiding my eyes.

I didn't buy it but I didn't push the issue.

"Ok." I say just as the nurse called my name.

We walked back to the room and the nurse asked what is wrong.

I explained and she checks my blood pressure, and heart beat, then handed me a pregnancy test.

"Why do I need this?" I asked.

"To see if you're pregnant and morning sickness is your problem. Because you don't have the symptoms of the flu." The nurse said.

"But, I know I am not pregnant. It could be anything, stomach bug, cold, flu, allergic reaction. Anything." I say.

"Ally, just do what the nurse told you to do. Please?" Austin says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we need to find out what's wrong with you. You might be pregnant; in fact I think you're pregnant." Austin says, avoiding my eyes once again.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"Because you might be…." Austin said.

"Austin…?" I ask.

"Ok." He said, and leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"What?! What do you mean you didn't use protection?!" I screamed.

"Miss Dawson, just take the test please." The nurse asked.

"Fine." I say.

A few minutes later I'm back in the room waiting for results.

"Miss Dawson, good news. You're pregnant." The nurse said.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"You're pregnant." Austin repeating what the nurse said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Because, the baby is mine, I love babies and I love you." Austin answered whispering the last part.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you." Austin repeats, louder so I can hear him.

"I love you too." I say leaning to kiss him.

"I don't mean to disturb your lovely moment, but, Miss Dawson needs to go upstairs and get an Ultra sound done." The nurse says.

We leave to go upstairs, hand in hand to see what the bay's gender is.

**I hope you guy liked it. You guys get to vote, leave a comment voting boy or girl for the baby's gender.**

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Twins!

**Hey guys! How have you guys been? I'm sooo sorry fo the supper long wait. Also, I'm sorry for not updating as much as used to be, I promise I will try to update more over this week if I can.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Again, I'm sorry. **

_Previously on Finding Love: _

_Ally's POV:_

_It has been 2 months since Austin and I kissed at the courthouse and "something happened" at my house the same day._

_I have been feeling sick and I'm starting to gain weight and crave weird food cravings._

_So I decided to go to the doctor's office, I try to call Austin to ask if wanted to come with me, no answer._

_Austin and I have hardly talked since "what happened" except for saying "Hi" and writing songs together, other than that it has been very awkward between us, but, hey can you blame us?_

_I get to the doctor's office and sign in; as I'm waiting I try texting Austin._

_"__Hey Austin, I'm at the doctor's office could you come here?"__I ask._

_"__What? What's wrong?! What happened?!"__Typical Austin, always freaking out._

_"__Nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling good."__I say._

_"__Okay. I'm on my way now. It won't take long; I'm at the Wal-mart next to the Hospital."__He says._

_"__Okay. See you when you get here."__I say and sit and wait for the nurse to call my name._

_Austin comes in and sits down with me._

_"Now, what's wrong?" He asks._

_"I'm just nauseous, have been for 2 months." I answer._

_"Oh, you don't think…." He starts._

_"Don't think what?" I ask._

_"That you have the flu, or…" He says, his eyes wide open and his face is like he realized something bad._

_"Or what?" I ask._

_"Nothing, I just said or." He says snapping out of his thoughts and looking around the room avoiding my eyes._

_I didn't buy it but I didn't push the issue._

_"Ok." I say just as the nurse called my name._

_We walked back to the room and the nurse asked what is wrong._

_I explained and she checks my blood pressure, and heart beat, then handed me a pregnancy test._

_"Why do I need this?" I asked._

_"To see if you're pregnant and morning sickness is your problem. Because you don't have the symptoms of the flu." The nurse said._

_"But, I know I am not pregnant. It could be anything, stomach bug, cold, flu, allergic reaction. Anything." I say._

_"Ally, just do what the nurse told you to do. Please?" Austin says._

_"Why?" I ask._

_"Because we need to find out what's wrong with you. You might be pregnant; in fact I think you're pregnant." Austin says, avoiding my eyes once again._

_"Why do you think I'm pregnant?" I ask._

_"Because you might be…." Austin said._

_"Austin…?" I ask._

_"Ok." He said, and leaned over and whispered something in my ear._

_"What?! What do you mean you didn't use protection?!" I screamed._

_"Miss Dawson, just take the test please." The nurse asked._

_"Fine." I say._

_A few minutes later I'm back in the room waiting for results._

_"Miss Dawson, good news. You're pregnant." The nurse said._

_"I'm what?" I asked._

_"You're pregnant." Austin repeating what the nurse said with a smile on his face._

_"Why are you so happy?" I asked._

_"Because, the baby is mine, I love babies and I love you." Austin answered whispering the last part._

_"What?" I ask._

_"I love you." Austin repeats, louder so I can hear him._

_"I love you too." I say leaning to kiss him._

_"I don't mean to disturb your lovely moment, but, Miss Dawson needs to go upstairs and get an Ultra sound done." The nurse says._

_We leave to go upstairs, hand in hand to see what the baby's gender is._

**Chapter 9: Twins!**

**Austin's POV: **

I can't believe that I told Ally I loved her, and that we are having a baby!

We get upstairs to the ultrasound place thingy, Hey! Don't blame me, I'm new to this and I don't know what that place is called.

We get up to the waiting room and check in.

A few minutes later the doctor calls us into her office.

I wonder how this is going to go…

**Ally's POV:**

I can't believe I'm pregnant! And Austin loves me!

I have to admit, when the doctor called us into her office, I was a bit worried, I mean, I'm only 17, and I'm having a baby with Austin Moon for crying out loud!

The doctor tells me to lie down on the table, lifts my shirt and squeezes some cold goo on my stomach.

She moves a wand over my stomach, and then I heard a weird, "boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom".

I was worried, until the doctor smiled, which helped me calm down.

"Congrats you two, you are having twins!" Dr. Anna told us.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, we're having twins!" Austin said excited, but with tears in his eyes.

I started crying too, because I was so overjoyed by the good news, even if I was going to be a teenage mother.

**I know it was kinda short and the ultrasound process may not be right, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**And now, I'm leaving it up to you guys, What is the gender of the twins? And what about their names? You guys pick, and the winner will be announced in the next chapter. **

**I Love ya'll! Stay….. Rossome! **


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure everyone who has names suggestions for a boy and girl pair of twins send me their names in a Review or PM, also I wanted to let you know that I have changed my Twitter name to R5KickAuslly29, so only to Raura part is missing. Also I might add Kick to my pen name on here because I started watching Kickin' it on Netflix and now I love that show and I totally ship Kick (Kim and Jack). If you have never seen the show, you should check it out on Netflix, Youtube, or they might have it on Hulu. **

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome with your are Kickin' it with A&A! (See what I did there? Lol.) **


	11. Chapter 10: Baby names

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking my time with this chapter, but I needed name suggestions, so I will announce the winner in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one, but those who love Kickin' it and Austin and Ally, I have a surprise for you guys, read the author's note at the end please, it is important. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything associated with it. **

_Previously on Finding Love: _

_Austin's POV:_

_I can't believe that I told Ally I loved her, and that we are having a baby!_

_We get upstairs to the ultrasound place thingy, Hey! Don't blame me, I'm new to this and I don't know what that place is called._

_We get up to the waiting room and check in._

_A few minutes later the doctor calls us into her office._

_I wonder how this is going to go…_

_Ally's POV:_

_I can't believe I'm pregnant! And Austin loves me!_

_I have to admit, when the doctor called us into her office, I was a bit worried, I mean, I'm only 17, and I'm having a baby with Austin Moon for crying out loud!_

_The doctor tells me to lie down on the table, lifts my shirt and squeezes some cold goo on my stomach._

_She moves a wand over my stomach, and then I heard a weird, "boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom"._

_I was worried, until the doctor smiled, which helped me calm down._

_"Congrats you two, you are having twins!" Dr. Anna told us._

_"Oh my gosh, Ally, we're having twins!" Austin said excited, but with tears in his eyes._

_I started crying too, because I was so overjoyed by the good news, even if I was going to be a teenage mother._

**Chapter 1o: Baby names**

**Ally's POV:**

I am now 6 months along and Austin and I still can't think of any names for our babies, I guess the names will come when I give birth to the twins and I get all emotional.

I look up from up my baby name book to find Austin hanging of the bed upside down holding a baby book.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Letting the blood rush to my head to help me come up with a name, all the girl names sound so cute, but I can't pick just one, and the same with the boy names." Austin said.

I shook my head and Austin sat up to look at me.

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin asks, worried.

"Oh nothing Austin, just found a name that I thought was cute, but it didn't go well with the middle name we picked for our baby girl.*" I replied showing Austin the name.

"Yeah, I agree, Marie Rose**, doesn't sound good, but how about this one?" Austin asked pointing to a nice name.

"That's nice, but I really like the middle name Andrew*** for a boy****." I replied.

"This is so hard." Austin said burying his head in his hands.

"What is?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"This, picking baby names, and being Teenaged parents." Austin said, looking at me with tears in his eyes, and I knew that I couldn't put him through this.

"Austin, I see how hard this is on you, being a teenaged parent is going to ruin your career, and I wanted to let you know, I'll be okay raising these babies on my own." I say.

"What?! No, Ally, this may be hard on both of us, but there is no way you are getting rid of me that easily, we are going to get through this together, will take one day at a time, using baby steps*****." Austin said staring into my eyes.

"You're right Austin, we can do this." I said leaning in to kissing him.

We pull apart from our kiss smiling and we start looking at baby names together.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, remember, I still need some name suggestions if you have them. Who's ready for A&A season 3 premiering this Sunday?! I know I am!**

*** They are having a girl twin**

**** Rose will probably be the middle name for the girl.**

***** Andrew will probably be the middle name for the boy twin. **

****** They are having a boy twin.**

******* A reference to my story called Baby Steps and the Story Here we go again by 4everawriter.**

**And my surprise for you guy is…. Going to be announce in the next chapter but only if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. **

**I love ya'll! Stay Rossome while you're Kickin' it with the A&A season 3 premiere! (This might be my new saying. LOL) **


	12. Chapter 11: We Are Family

Hey guys! What's up? I'm sorry for not updating in 6 days. Read the author's note at the end for your surprise. The winner of the name the babies contest is….. Daddy'sgirl11, she PMed me suggesting names and I loved these names. I hope you guys like this chapter, it is the last.

_Previously on Finding Love:_

_Ally's POV:_

_I am now 6 months along and Austin and I still can't think of any names for our babies, I guess the names will come when I give birth to the twins and I get all emotional._

_I look up from up my baby name book to find Austin hanging of the bed upside down holding a baby book._

_"Austin, what are you doing?" I ask._

_"Letting the blood rush to my head to help me come up with a name, all the girl names sound so cute, but I can't pick just one, and the same with the boy names." Austin said._

_I shook my head and Austin sat up to look at me._

_"What's wrong Ally?" Austin asks, worried._

_"Oh nothing Austin, just found a name that I thought was cute, but it didn't go well with the middle name we picked for our baby girl.*" I replied showing Austin the name._

_"Yeah, I agree, Marie Rose**, doesn't sound good, but how about this one?" Austin asked pointing to a nice name._

_"That's nice, but I really like the middle name Andrew*** for a boy****." I replied._

_"This is so hard." Austin said burying his head in his hands._

_"What is?" I asked, even though I knew the answer._

_"This, picking baby names, and being Teenaged parents." Austin said, looking at me with tears in his eyes, and I knew that I couldn't put him through this._

_"Austin, I see how hard this is on you, being a teenaged parent is going to ruin your career, and I wanted to let you know, I'll be okay raising these babies on my own." I say._

_"What?! No, Ally, this may be hard on both of us, but there is no way you are getting rid of me that easily, we are going to get through this together, will take one day at a time, using baby steps*****." Austin said staring into my eyes._

_"You're right Austin, we can do this." I said leaning in to kissing him._

_We pull apart from our kiss smiling and we start looking at baby names together._

**Chapter 11: We are Family**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally was lying on the hospital bed asleep with our baby girl Aubree Rose close to her chest and I was smiling at our wide awake baby boy Ross Andrew.

Ally woke up just a few seconds after Aubree sneezed, and just smiled at her then at me holding Ross.

"You are going to be a great father." Ally said while smiling.

"Yes, it is going to be hard, but it is worth it." I said returning the smile.

"You think it is going to be hard now, just wait till Aubree starts dating." Ally said winking at me.

"No way is she going to date." I reply looking at Aubree.

"When you turn 16 and you are going to on a date, I'll be sitting on the porch cleaning my gun*." I added.

"Austin sweetie, you don't have a gun." Ally sweetly pointed out.

"Then I'll go buy one." I replied.

Ally just giggled causing Aubree and Ross to giggle too and I just smiled.

Who knew being a famous teenaged father could be a good thing?**

I am so happy and my life feels complete.

I lean over to Ally and kiss her.

"I love you." I say.

"Prove it, scream it to the world." Ally replied.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"Why did you whisper it?" Ally asks me.

"Because you are my world."*** I reply causing Ally to smile as a tear slid down her cheek.

I lean over to kiss Ally and let her hold Ross while I held Aubree.

Out of the blue I hear Ally whisper "Thank you".

"For what?" I ask while smiling.

"For saving me from Dallas, for being a great friend, for loving me, for being a great father, for being willing to give up your career to be a father, and for helping me and being there for me when I was lonely." Ally said smiling.

"You're welcome." I say softly while crying, I had no idea I did that much for Ally.

We both smile at each other and at our children.

A year later our children were healthy and so close to each other, Ally and I are still so in love that we got married a month after our twins' birth, Trish came to visit for a month from Spain, Dez moved back to Miami from New York, and Cassidy decided to stay in Miami instead of going back to California and married Ally's Brother, so we are now in-laws.

We never saw Dallas again and I'm glad, because if he tried to hurt Ally, my children or my sister in-law ever again, he will regret it.

I will live every day looking out for the ones I love and protect them from everything I can till the day I die, I pray that God will bless them and provide for their needs while we are all on this earth together, Finding Love through Him.

**I hope you liked this story; I had a lot of fun writing it, and thank you so much for the support. **

*** My dad always says this, and it is the name of a country song. **

**** I saw this somewhere and thought it was so cute.**

**And here is my surprise, well I have two actually…..**

**I will be doing a Kickin' It story with myself in it.**

**I will do a sequel to the Kickin' it story.**

**Be on the lookout for my Kickin' It story and I will update an author's note with the summary for it. I Love ya'll! Stay Rossome! P.S, I will have a new saying for my Kickin' It story.**


End file.
